Whatever It Takes
by lrp07
Summary: Martin returns as Ruthie's moved on, or so she says. they are faced with life changing problems, but will love win in the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay guys this is my first fic so be nice and review and oh yeah just as everyone else I don't own 7th heaven, but if I did marthie would certainly be together! R&R NO SANDY STORYLINE SHE DOESN'T EXIST ;) wish that was true aye!

Chapter 1

"5, 4,3,2,1 HAPPYYYYYY NEW YEAAAAARRRRR!" Everyone shouted in unison, everyone except Ruthie that is.

"Yeah happy new year, 2008, new year, new me" Ruthie whispered meekly to herself. She glanced into the kitchen to see a familiar face clutching an envelope _why is he here? What could he possibly want? Doesn't he think he's said enough?_ She was overcome by emotions which as per usual had gotten the better of her. With her eyes welling up She couldn't face happiness and celebration and longer, with a sign, she walked past Martin and stormed upstairs.

"R-r-uthie..?" shouted martin but was masked up by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut.

She buried herself under her covers with tears streaming down her face like Niagara Falls._ Why, why can't he just leave me alone all I ever wanted was for me and him to be..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her door opening.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone!" sniffling

"I'm not going anywhere till we talk"

"I don't want to talk, I have nothing more to say to you and don't you think you've said enough?!"

"Fine, I'll come and see you tomorrow, happy New Year Ruthie." with that martin left, leaving the envelope on her dresser. Titled: Athazagoraphobia The_ fear_ of being **forgotten.**

**Ruthie's tear stained face rose from under her crème blanket, she opened the envelope and began to reads its contents…**

**So guys what do you think is it worth carrying on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's chapter 2! As I say I own nothing**

**Chapter 2:**

**Ruthie,**

**Ever since the day I moved to Glenoake I knew that I would always want you in my life, this letter is to hopefully make you understand why I have done what I've done in the past and what I intend to do in the future. If you are reading this now it's because I am too afraid to tell you to your face, I know I shouldn't, but I am. Since the day I met you my life turned around for the better, when I'm in the lowest of moods your smile makes me forget it all. Ever since the day I left you've never been off my mind. I swear I was going to tell you but I'm a coward, I hate goodbyes, and this one would be especially as hard. It was only until I had left that I received a visit from Kevin and he brought to my attention things I had always wondered about but never knew they we're true. He explained how you had changed once id left, how you'd cry yourself to sleep over me, why Ruthie, I'm nothing special if anything I was an awful friend to you. He handed me a silver shoe box, one I was familiar with- the pair of silver pumps I'd got you for your 16th birthday that he'd seen you throw out just hours before, I couldn't believe what was in there, I never knew you would keep little things from when we'd hang out down the promenade. The movie stub when we saw that film that made you cry, the photo booth picture of us drenched from the rain. Ruthie Camden you made me well up! How dare you_ Ruthie chuckled_. At the bottom of the box was a letter addressed to me…_ shit shit shit shit SHITT!!! Why did I leave that letter in there, why!? Stupid Kevin argh, he's a dead man I tell you!_ **

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Ruthie took out her favourite pen from her desk draw, it was a metallic purple pen, her favourite colour, that martin brought her as a thank you for supporting him through a break-up. She grabbed the first piece of paper in sight and began to write:_**

**_Martin,_**

**_Here goes nothing. Martin Brewer over the past few years you have been in my life they had been great even though you're a selfish careless bastard at times that's what I love about you. Yes that's what I said, love. We're best friends you're like a brother to me so why am I having these feelings towards you? What was the point anyway there's no way you feel remotely the same. Today's Thursday august 29th , yes you left me yesterday. Why didn't you tell me you had applied and got into a college in Florida , but you didn't, you told EVERYONE else and told them not to tell me, thank god for Mac then aye without him letting it out of the back , who knows you could be dead in a ditch as far as I was aware of. You're breaking my heart, its ridiculous to think that I could be in love with you, who am I kidding, you're two years my senior and you could have anyone you wanted. But not poor-old-preachers-daughter, Ruthie Camden. No. thanks martin for these past years. "_****_The only people you need in your_**_** life**_**_ are the ones who prove to you they need _****_you_****_ in theirs", and you have proved you don't need me in yours. Have a nice life martin. _**

_**RUTHIE.**_

_Ruthie's eyes welled up tears running uncontrollably down her face, biting her bottom lip she placed the letter at the bottom of her little martin shrine and put it under her bed…_

_**END OF FLASBACK**_

**Ruthie why didn't you tell me how you felt towards me. I thought you could tell me anything, I never wanted to break your heart, why would I do it to someone I love, and no Miss Camden before you think about it not in a sisterly way. I have a confession of my own to make, over the past few months I've realised things and evaluated my life , you're Ruthie Camden, my sister, my best friend, my soul mate. I've been in denial for all these years. I was fine until you were allowed to date, whether you were with peter or Vincent or whoever, I became jealous, didn't you see why I was being so over protective towards you, they weren't good enough for you Ruthie, I didn't want to see you with anyone. Anyone, but me. I'm in town till the end of the holidays before I have to return, I'll give up pro ball if it means I can be with you, I'll transfer back to Glenoake. Please talk to me Ruthie,**

**Sorry for this awful letter you know more than anyone how illiterate I am**

**Forever yours,**

**Martin.**

Ruthie's hands were shaking she read the letter over and over, stunned at what he said, time was ticking, would she make him stay or let him go, knowing he may go forever…

So guys that was chapter 2 any good? R&R pleaseee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3" song by Tyler Hilton-missing you, but in this story Ruthie wrote it, I own nothing**.

Martin woke up to the sound of his own conscience, _nice one martin you've really screwed up the girls' life. Good one. _Still half conscious he fixed his eyes on the alarm clock, 3:05 pm "SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!" jumping out of bed he grab a t-shirt that look reasonably clean fixed his hair and ran to the Camden's.

"Martin!? How nice to see you!" Annie greeted with open arms

"Hi, Mrs Camden, is Ruthie about at all?"

"Yes, she is! Upstairs in the shower, but if I were you I'd watch your steps, hormones are raging today! "

"Thanks Mrs Camden"

"Martin you know better than that, please call me Annie

Martin quietly walked towards Ruthie's bedroom door; he stopped in his tracks, wondering if approaching her now was the best thing to do, before his head and heart decided he was over whelmed by the sound of a familiar voice, the voice of an angel. Ruthie. Sliding himself down her oak door, head in hands, he began to listen -

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinking about you  
And its almost driving me wild

But its my heart that's beggin down this long distance line tonight

And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say

There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosein' this fight

But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine

But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to you or something  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heart ache all alone

I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say

Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah

I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
Nooo

Martin took in every word thinking of all possible meaning. A single tear ran down his cheek as he realised just what he's out this girl through, banging his head in disbelief Ruthie was startled to find martin falling into her room head first when she opened her door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ruthie my flight leaves in 4 hours…"

"Great."

"Ruthie just talk to me please"

"To be honest martin why should I, its not like you deserve it."

"I know, I know please" martin gradually gets back on his feet to a height where their eyes both meet.

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you! Look Ruthie I love you, I really do, isn't that all that matters?"

"Erm wait a second lets think about that one… it should martin but not in this case, you vanished Martin, my heart broke into millions of pieces, I was a walking zombie, I couldn't understand why you left, wondering if it was something I said or did, blaming it on myself. You never rang me or even emailed me, I spent my whole Christmas in my bedroom, knowing that all I wanted was you, and knowing that I wouldn't get it, I'd just got over you martin. I moved on, Began to live my life as the girl I once was- and you turn up. Why now? Don't answer that. I had so much respect for you dealing with your parents, I thought that I'd always have you in my life; you gave me a thousand smiles but what seemed to be a million tears. I loved you martin, loved. I don't know if I can or want to allow myself to fall for you all over again."

Martin was speechless, he couldn't face Ruthie, when she blurted out-

"Too much for you martin? Aw poor old martin being rejected, now you know how I feel, you know what just leave I've moved on once I can do it again."

Has she made the worst mistake of her life? Her head decided to let him go but did her heart agree…


	4. Chapter 4

In shock of her ability to say everything she's been longing to say to him after all these months of heartbreak Ruthie buried herself in her bed_, you did the right thing Ruthie, you did the right thing._ Her head was doing all the talking as her heart was trying to interrupt, her hazel eyes began to close.

Meanwhile martin packed his bags into the trunk of his cab; he glanced up at Ruthie's window, "Goodbye Ruthie" he whispered the sun highlighted the tear stained face of a man heartbroken. And with a sigh He slammed the trunk shut and got into the passenger's seat. The taxi driver began the ignition

"Where to sir"

"Airport"

The sound of the taxi's engine woke the young Camden for her sleep, running towards her window she saw the car beginning to pull away from his house, she was paralysed from the shock of letting go, hours past as she was staring up at the night sky, wondering if each plane had Martin in, wondering what could have happened if he didn't leave? Her head was aching from the thousands of thoughts that were processing through her head; she made her way down to the kitchen to grabs some tablets when a gold envelope caught her eye on the counter.

Addressed to her she ran her finger over the familiar handwriting, the black ink still wet, without any hesitation she ripped the envelope open…

This is for _you_, my **best friend**, the one person I can tell my soul to. Who can **relate** to me like no other, who I can _laugh_ with to no extent, who I can **cry** to when times are tough, who can _help_ me with the **problems** of my life. Never have you turned your **back** on me or told me I _wasn't_ good enough or let me **down**; I don't think you know what that _means_ to me. You have gone through **so much** pain & you still have **time** for me _&_ I love you for **listening** even when inside you're _dying_. And I look up to you because you're **strong**, and _caring_ & beautiful, even though you **don't** think you are. And I _hope_ you know that I'm **always** here to listen to you laugh & cry and _help_ in all the ways that I **can**, & I will try to be at least **half** the friend you are to me. I hope you know I would _not_ be the person I am **today**, without you, my **best friend**. Thanks for being the friend who's _always_ believed in me, who's always understood, who's always **accepted** me, who's _always_ cared.

Martin.

Annie saw her daughters heart breaking all over again. she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely because almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true. You've got to hang on to yours Ruthie, do whatever the inner girl says. You'll need these."

Annie handed her daughter her passport, and a ticket to Florida "you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon" with those simple words her daughters face resembled the happy girl she once was

"t-thank you!" she gave her Annie the tightest and loving hug she could give and with more determination then she had ever had she pull her suitcase from under the bed slinging in anything and everything in sight, she pushed the garments and zipped the case closed. She sat on the case gazing at her ceiling; _this is my chance for a fairy tale ending._

**OKAY GUYS THERES CH 4!!!! WILL SHE GET HER FAIRYTALE OR WILL IT BE HER WORST NIGHTMARE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's CH5! I'm working at a fast pace with his fic so I hope you like it, I still have a lot for this story so about 10+ CH's to go  I own nothing.**

Martin slung all my bags onto the floor, and threw himself at the couch; to him this was the beginning of the worst year of his life, He'd never been too good with admitting his feelings and has never been rejected, he was exhausted, hurt and jealous. _She's going to get married to some jerk, Peter? Vincent?! MAC???!!! _ He picked up the found and typed a familiar number-

"Hello?"

"Meredith, its Martin."

"Oh hi what's the matter?"

"Ruthie Camden"

"When is it not!? What happened?"

"Come over I'll tell you then."

"Martin."

"What!?"

"Its 1am."

"You're pointing being…?"

"Fine I'll be there soon"

"Thank you"

Meredith put down the phone and began to get ready, staggering of his feet Martin made his way to the kitchen cupboard reached out for the first two bottles he saw, He was never a fan of alcohol, never touched the stuff unless he was out with friends or at Christmas, he hated the taste, but tonight it was his best friend.

Meanwhile…

"Right do you have your passport?"

"Yes mum! Thank you for this"

"We knew this would happen someday, he's worth fighting for Ruthie, remember that!"

"I will." _He's worth fighting for, he's worth fighting for._

voice over

"This is the last call to flight EX564 to Florida, if you are in seats 1-37 please approach the gates"

"Right that's me. Bye guys, I'll be home before you know it!"

"Just call if you need us" Annie and Eric both said reassuringly

"Bye Ruthie" Sam and David waved with a big grin on their faces

They watched as Ruthie went through that gates and onto the plane, knowing that she'd come home with her prince charming. _He's worth fighting for, he's worth fighting for. He's worth fighting for, he's worth fighting for._ "Here we go."

Meredith let herself into Martins to find him face down on the kitchen counter, bottle in one hand, his cell in the other.

"Don't you look attractive?" Meredith sarcastically asked

Martin grunted and raised his heavy head to face her "Don't you look a state, mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead" his head dropped to the counter again.

"So spill, what happened with Ruthie?"

"You really want to know?" his voice was murmured by the counter. "Well…I turned up just as it striked midnight."

"And…?"

"She told me to go away, so I left her a letter explaining my love for her"

"Wait a go, about time to, I've been waiting for that moment since high school!"

"Then I went back the next day and she gave this speech about how much I hurt her" martin began to cry, the drink was kicking in, his emotions and words were all over the place. "Then she told me to leave", his heart sunk to the sole of his feet, even the thought of a life without Ruthie being his rock was too much too take.

"You want another?" Meredith asked gesturing for another drink. With an unenthusiastic nod he agreed, they continued to drown their sorrows.

Ruthie stepped off the plane and inhaled the morning air; she glanced at the rising sun, hoping that when the sun sets tonight she'll be the happiest girl in the world. Her baggage was the first off the plane, luck seems to be serving her right so far _He's worth fighting for, he's worth fighting for._ Still running through her head, within the next couple of hours she'd be at martin's apartment, and everything will be alright.

"Do you know what? I-I-I don't even know w-why I like Ruthie Camden anyway" he was out of it he looked towards the kitchen noticing 7 empty wine bottles, "w-oah have we really drunk that much?" his words were slurring and his vision impaired. "I've always liked you Meredith, you're gorgeous do you know that?" Meredith knowing that this was the drink talking and still somewhat sober wasn't going to let an opportunity slip; she'd always liked him ever since high school she crawled to the couch where he was laying on and leaned in for a kiss but before she knew it he was asleep, "Great martin just great." She curled up literally on top of him and put his arm around her and fell drifted off too…

Ruthie looked at the piece of paper in her hand "apartment 324, this is it" she took one deep breath and glanced around taking in the last few moments of her miserable past, she opened the door, her heart fell to the floor and shattered like a porcelain doll.

Would she give the benefit of the doubt and hear martin out or greet that miserable past she'd just got rid of…?

**More reviews I get guys the quicker I updateee!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is chapter 6 as I say I do not own 7th heaven.its short because its too cruel to keep you wondering what happens! HOPE YOU LIKE ITT! MORE REVIEWS FASTER I UPDATEE  
**

Ruthie's heart and bags dropped to the floor in utter shock. _What the hell were they doing?!_ It felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart and no one had cared to take it out, seconds seemed hours as she watched in horror

"Ruthie it's not what you think" but before he had chance to explain she was out the door, her knees were buckling and her eyes stinging, Martin tried to follow her but before he knew it she was out of site. He slammed his apartment door not believing what she had just witnessed; he sat down when he noticed the TV bulletin

"Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen living in the Florida state region as weather experts have confirmed that a hurricane is on its way, the hurricane aimed for the Caribbean has taken a turn towards us and shall be here within the next hour or two, get prepared guys, it's a biggen."

Ruthie kept running and running till her legs gave out, she looked at the surroundings, not having a clue of where she was she must have been running for a good 20 minutes, she gazed at the dark cloudy sky as the rain began to fall, she was paralysed with the coldness and heartache.

" OH MY GOD!, I've got to find her and fast, if anything happens to her I swear I will never forgive myself" he grabbed his car keys and ran out of his apartment door, the wind began to pick up and rain became hailstones, his head was plagued with anxiety.

Ruthie was crying too hard too hard to notice what was happening around her until something hit her in the face "OUCH" she had learnt about hurricanes in school and knew all the warnings she noticed a bench nearby with all her might he ran against the wind and sheltered. The sky was as black as coal, she was petrified, and puzzled by why god was giving her such a hard times. _He's worth fighting for?_ "Things get worse before they get better." She took a deep breathe, everything was collapsing a round her, braches flying across the sky, not a car or living creature near by she was on her own.

_Where is she? Where the hell is she? _The wind was too strong to drive, he took shelter in a local bar, he couldn't stop thinking of the worst,_ what is she dies? What if…_

Ruthie shut her eyes wanting to wake up from this nightmare, she heard a crack she looked through the bench towards an oak tree, the branch was snapping, she tried to scurry away. Everything went** black.**


	7. Chapter 7

A beam of sunlight shone through the clouds as the wind died down, Martin jumped back in his car and started searching again, he noticed a ball of curly brown hair, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, he stopped the car and ran as fast as he could, seeing if it was Ruthie, it was. "RUTHIE!! Ruthie can you hear me?" He shook her pleading for a response, "Ruthie?!!!!" he looked towards her legs, crushed underneath and tree stump, with all his might he dragged the stump off her legs, and generally rolled her over. "Ruthie stay with me, please Ruthie. Oh god this is ALL my fault!" "HELPP! SOMEONE?!" no one answered. Her face was as white as snow, expressionless, and cold, he reached into this Jean's pocket, he dialled 911. No signal. He carefully picked up Ruthie in his arms and began to walk, he left his car behind, no car, and nothing mattered but her.

He'd been stumbling with Ruthie in his arms for half an hour , tears streaming down his face, knees buckling with shock, but he had to stay strong for her, he owed her that much. He approached the hospital door with the last of his strength, his knees collapsed has he entered the doors, "Somebody HELP please"

Two doctors ran towards him taking her from his arms to ICU "w-where are you taking her?!"

"Are you related to her?"

"No"

"Then I'm afraid for the time being we can no release any information, its not looking good."

Martin's chest began to tighten, his head began to spin, and he was still on his knees in the hospital foyer._ She can't die she cant die she just can't._

"Sir, you look worse for wear, we better get you checked over" she brought over a wheelchair and wheeled him off to an examiner's room "What is your name?"

"Martin Brewer."

"Age?"

"19, Can I see Ruthie, Ruthie Camden?"

"Well I'll tell you what, seeming as you brought her in here, ill see what I can do" she winked and left.

Martin couldn't stop tapping he's never been one for being patient, he just wanted to rewind time, not just 24 hours, but 5 years. _If I never moved to Glenoake, she'd never be like this now, she would be happy._

"Martin?" he turned around "you can go and see her now." He smiled meekly. His heart began to race as he walked down the corridor, the peered through the ward window at Ruthie's fragile body, still as beautiful as ever.

"We thought we lost her at first, but she's a fighter, you must be something pretty special, she hasn't come round yet, just give her time."

He brought a seat towards Ruthie's bed; he interlocked his fingers with hers. "Ruthie? Can you hear me?" She gave him no sign but she could.

"Maybe this is better if you can't, so I can tell you everything. Ruthie, what you saw, was nothing. Nothing happened I swear, you know me better than that. Yes I'm a massive jerk and I may be too late but I'm not giving up till I know I can do no more. I was drunk, I couldn't face letting you go, so I turned to drink, Ruthie Camden, remember all those times I invited you over to help me with my math because I didn't understand? I understood alright, it was just an excuse to be with you. I was scared how could I be in love at 14? You were only 12. I didn't know what love felt like, that's why I was such a ladies man, to see if I had these feelings for anyone else. I never did, but I was too scared to admit it, your dad knew how I felt, so did Kevin. I kept on dropping hints, but you told me I was going mad. I don't want to ever leave you. And I won't. I promise. I may only be 19 but I've never ever and never will love anyone as much of you." Ruthie's finger twitched then her eyes began to flutter, she tried to speak but martin brought a finger to her lip "shh. You need rest." She squeezed his hand –

"Martin. I heard everything…I love you." They both smiled, he swept back the hair off her forehead and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too"

There was a sudden knock at the door "Hello Ruthie, I'm Dr Reynolds. You're a fighter you know that!?" she smiled "you have some major damage to both legs, due to the falling tree; unfortunately, there is a 50/50 chance you will never be able to walk again."

She turned towards martin both their eyes welling up, she couldn't believe it, and every time something good happens a bad thing follows.

**Will she be able to walk again? Will martin stay? will she ever get to see her fairy tale ending??C'mon guys review please**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys I don't own anything I'm not getting many reviews so I'm guessing you don't like it???

It had been a week after Ruthie's accident and neither one of them knew where they stood with one another, Ruthie was still in hospital facing the daunting future of not be able to walk again. Martin had returned to his apartment to clean himself up, yet he had been longer than he promised…

_He's done a runner hasn't he? I would never be here if he just left me to live my life. Even better if he had not of moved to Glenoake in the first place!_ She stared out of the hospital window, mixed with emotions, her cell began to ring, she hadn't changed the tone since martin had just waltzed back into her life-

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

She reached over checking her caller ID, surprise surprise it was martin._ If this going to be his call saying he cant take it and that he's sorry and he hope to be friends_ she thought bluntly.

"Hello?"

"Ruthie it's me" there was a lot of background noise

"Oh, hi. Doesn't sound like you're getting washed up, where are you" loosing her cool he took a deep breath and let him continue.

"That's the thing. I can't say"

"Great. Probably with some bimbo? Am I right!? You are unbelievable it's your fault I'm here in the first place, and you can't stand the thought that I may never walk again. How do you think it is for me, well have fun with your blonde." Ruthie was fuming she began to hang up when he interrupted again

"Ruthie, wait! I'm not with some bimbo; I just can't tell you where I am at the moment, everything will become clear, look I've got to go, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Bye."

Meanwhile Martin was glaring through a shop window, "can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering I could buy that ring?"

He pointed at a engagement ring, white gold band, and a massive diamond. He emptied out his pockets; he'd been saving for this for years.

"Certainly would you like it inscribed?"

"Saying: 'you bring out the best in me'"

He walked out the shop, face beaming _she's going to love this!_ She reached into his pockets, grabbing his cell in one hand and the ring in the over-

"Hey Mac its martin!"

"Hey Brewer, haven't spoken to you in months, how have you been?"

"Ups and downs how about you"

"Well, let's just say there's going to be a Mrs Wilson"

"You didn't…"

"Yes I got committed"

"Wait ago, hey, how come you never told me"

"I tried but you have your cell number as often as you change your pants."

"Oh" they both laughed

"So why are you calling all of a sudden?"

"Ruthie Camden"

"I thought you guys moved on from each other?"

"Yes we did but then I came back announced my love for her.."

"You did what?! FINALLLY!!" Mac interrupted

"anyway she told me to leave so I did, then she came to find me in Florida, and Meredith and I got drunk the night before and fell asleep in a not so innocent position, Ruthie saw and fled, she had an accident and now doesn't know if she will ever walk again. Oh, and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That was a lot to take in. Okay so as I asked before why did you call ME?"

"How should I propose?"

"Just do it simple, get some daisies – her favourite flowers. And make a speak about why you want to spend the rest of your life with her, less is more my friend."

"Thanks. If she says yes will you be best man?"

"Try and stop me!! Same goes to you, you know!"

"Speak later"

"See ya."

_By the end of the night Ruthie Camden could be my future wife._

Hours later he walked up to her ward, and sat down beside her. He handed her the flowers, and began…

"Ruthie Camden" he began to get on one knee.

_What the hell is going on , is his show untied?_

"Ever since I met you I knew something was there, you helped me through thick and thin, you were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you, everything single thing, your pet hates, your obsession with '10 things I hate about you'. Every time I see your smile it makes me forget everything. I couldn't imagine anyone else to spend the rest of my life with; I love you so much I'd do whatever it takes. Would you do me the honour and become Ruthie Brewer"

her hands started shaking, will she say yes or will she make both of their lives miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT. You, Martin Brewer, are asking me, Ruthie Camden to marry you? The world really has gone mad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it Martin, three weeks ago I was still crying myself to sleep totally hung up on you, like I had been since the day I met you and now I'm faced with the decision of becoming your wife? I mean I've dreamt about this for I don't know 4 years? And as everyday went past a little more hope faded. Every night I dreamt about the same thing, this very moment. You took me to a candle lit dinner in the park, you know our little spot where nobody knew where we were, and then you'd get down on one knee and propose, I always said yes." Her eyes began to well up, Martins face was shocked at what she was saying "I love you martin don't get me wrong, but my hearts still broken, I don't want to fall again for you to do a runner, and I don't want you to marry me because you think it's the least you owe me because of the situation I'm in now. I want you to want to marry me for all the right reasons, put the box back in your jacket. When I get out of here, Imagine we have just met, take things slower, and if you still want to marry me later down the line I'll have no choice but to say yes." She smiled at martin promisingly, knowing that his heart was breaking-

"But Ruthie I do…"

"Martin don't ruin the moment."

She turned away facing the sun, he place his hand on her leg to hoist himself up of the floor. Her eyes widened...

"Martin..?"

"Yes"

"Did you just touch my leg?"

"Erm. Yeah why?"

"I-I-I felt it!"

"You what?!" Both of them were in complete shock

" I felt it Martin I felt it!" both their faces broke out into a massive smile, he had forgotten about what happened just minutes before and hugged her as if it would be their last hug

Later on that week..

"Martin I can't do it!"

"Can't or wont? I'm here just take one step at a time" he stood their, open arms as Ruthie shuffled towards him, both with gleaming smiles on their faces.

"Well I must say Ruthie you have made a miracle recovery in all my 16 years as a doctor I have never once seen this happening, you're a fighter. Tell you what, I'm fed up with you, go on off with you, I don't want to see you in this hospital again" he chuckled as he dismissed Ruthie from The hospital.

Martin grabbed her around his waist and carried her to the car

"Hello I'm Ruthie Camden"

"Nice to meet you I'm Martin Brewer" they shook hands and began to laugh

"I was wondering Miss Camden if you would like to go out sometime?"

"Sounds great!"

"How about I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7?"

"Can't wait"

They both started giggling as martin shut the passenger seat door shut; he looked towards the sunset_ you can do this martin._

WILL THEY LAST? HOW WILL THEIR FIRST DATE GO? WILL RUTHIE FALL FOR HIM ALL OVER AGAIN TO FACE YET MORE HEARTBREAK?

R&R GUYS PLEASE.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS CH IS ABIT SHORT, SCHOOLS STARTED AGAIN AND I'VE GOT EXAMS SOON! WISH ME LUCK. DONT WORRY THOUGH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**  
_

_Oh god what shall I wear?! Nothing too revealing, don't want to look like I'm easy, yet something that's showing a bit of flesh. _She sweeped up her hair into a ponytail _should I have it up? Or down? _She grabbed her cell and started dialing…

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce it's me!"

"Well hello there! How are you feeling, you better now?"

"I'm fine thank you!"

"So… why'd you call?"

"I don't know what to wear to mine and Martin's first date tonight?"

"First date?!"

"Long story. How should I have my hair? What shall I wear, I want to look sexy, but not give him the wrong idea.

"Calm down, keep it casual, jeans and a nice top? Hair down, he loves your hair curly and down."

"How'd you know that?"

"He's been saying that to you for years! Don't you ever listen?"

"Obviously not! Well thanks Luce wish me luck!"

"Hope all goes well, bye!"

"Bye"

She got out a pair of jeans from her suitcase, and a red strappy tank, red suited her tanned skin and dark eyes, she accessorised with a long silver necklace with a large heart silver pendant of the end. She nodded at her self in satisfaction. She moved her attention to the time- 5:56pm, still over an hour to go, she began to pace up and down her hotel room thinking of ways to pass the time, she sat out on the hotel balcony watching the sun begin to set, the sun setting always made her happy, before she knew it she heard a car pulling up. She peered over the balcony wall to see martin holding a bunch of multi-coloured daisies- her favourite. She looked at her watch_ god he's punctual;_ she walked over to the door taking a deep breath she opened it _he looks guuudddddddd._ He was taken back by how beautiful she looked_ did I over do the blusher? Does he not like my hair?! Why is he staring at me?_

"Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just admiring how beautiful you look" Ruthie went as red as her top.

"Oh Martin you charmer, don't you scrub up well?" she winked at him. " so then where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I HATEEEEEEE SURPRISES" Ruthie whined whilst pulling the puppy dog eyes which she was well known for.

"I don't care, just put this on" he pulled a blindfold from his pocket.

"Oh no you don't, don't you even thing about putting that on me!"

"And why not?"

She pointed at her hair and pulled a sarcastic expression "BECAUSE. I spent hours on my hair."

"Stop whining." He laughed as he tied it around her head "big improvement"

"Oi you." She tried to slap him jokingly but missed.

"Ha, just take my arm and away we go." She grabbed his arm securely, she hated surprises, she was never one for patience either

"Martin Brewer, this better be good."


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY GUYS I HAVENT UPDATED THIS FIC IN AGES I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK AND STILL DO IM ONLY WRITING THIS CH SO YOU THINK I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON IT! SO IDEAS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! HOPE YOU ARE ALL READING MY OTHER FIC "THE MIDDLE MAN" ASWEL! SO HERE YOU ARE…**

_I've skipped ahead in time.. martin look Ruthie to a candle lit dinner on the beach. All romantic, just imagine your perfect date and that's what they had!_

It had been a month since Martin and Ruthie's first date, not long after Ruthie returned to Glenoake and to everyone's surprise, she was on her own. She hadn't spoken a word about Martin since she had return, not even to her parents, who were growing more curious as each day passed.

For days after Ruthie left Martin just sat on his coach flicking through the channels, each programme reminded him of her in someway and if it didn't he'd think of a situation that would. Only they really knew what happened after that first date, neither of them had made any attempt to contact each other. The days seemed like years, none of them grew any easier for either of them.

For Ruthie there'd be days when she'd be dancing and singing around her room like the giddy teenager she once was, and days where she would stay in bed and eat a whole tub of ice-cream whilst sobbing away at chick flicks.

To any other parents of a teenage girl, this would be normal, but not to Eric and Annie, their daughter had always hated to show her emotions whilst watching films, she was the only dry eyed member of the family when they watched titanic, even Simon and matt were sniffling. She was always conscious not to eat junk to maintain her figure, but all of a sudden it didn't seem to matter. They both knew full well that whenever Ruthie wasn't her usual self that the only person who would get it out of her would be- Martin. Even Simon had come to visit his favourite sibling, spoiling her at the mall, taking her out for dinner, just she wouldn't let it slip, they had tried everything, and nothing seemed to work. Eric and Annie had decided before she left to run after her Mr right, to stay out of her personal life, yet they were about to take all of it back. What really happened in Florida?

**SO MY LOVELYS! WHAT DID HAPPEN IN THAT TIME PERIOD OF THE FIRST DATE- RUTHIE COMING HOME? GUNNA KEEP YA HANGING! ILL TELL YOU IF YOU BOOST MY REVIEWS FROM 19 TO AT LEAST 22 ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR, I LEFT THE LAST CH IN A CLIFFY … BUT WILL I BE NICE AND TELL YOU IT ALL IN THIS CH, OR MAKE YOU WAIT LONGER, TO BE HONEST AS IM TYPING THIS NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN FL. JUST SEE HOW IT GOES! KEEP REVEWING GUYS I'LL UPDATE FASTER! I'M MAKING RUTHIE TURN 19 SO I APOLOGISE IF YOU GET CONFUSED I JUST NEED IT FOR THE PLOT.OH AND IM FOWARDING TIME ITS NOW 6 WEEKS AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

Ruthie's alarm clock sounded, 8:30 am. She groaned at hit the snooze button, she was just drifting back to sleep when a heard of people barged into her room "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUTHIE" she shot up to see her family smiling at her, even Simon. Today the youngest female Camden turned 19 "Simon what are you doing here?" She knew it was wrong to have favourites but Simon had always been her favourite sibling, they knew how to work it each other, which buttons to press.

"I was hardly going to miss my favourite sister's birthday am I?" she jumped out of bed and gave him the biggest hug and whispered to him-

"Make an excuse to get us out the house, I want to talk to you" he nodded and turned to their parents

"Is it alright if I take Ruthie to the mall so she can choose something for her birthday?" Eric and Annie both smiled at each other, it was the first time Ruthie had left the house in a while

"Sure, just be home by 6"

An hour later Ruthie was ready, she walked down the stares to see Simon impatiently looking at his watch

"About time too!" They walked to his car, as they started to pull away Ruthie broke the silence "Please say you're not taking me to the mall, I really can't be bothered to troop around shops for hours?"

"I'm broke anyway, so we're going to the park." Ten minutes later they arrived at the park, they went to their favourite part, the place that brought back so many fond memories for both of them- The swings.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind sis?"

"If I do, promise me not to tell anyone including mom and dad!?"

"I-I promise."

"I mean it Simon."

Ruthie took a big sigh and explained everything to Simon.

"It started the night after our first date…

_FLASHBACK_

_Martin and Ruthie were running towards her hotel room out of breath, she turned the key and they both collapsed on the floor laughing,_

"_I've never had so much fun on a date in my entire life, Thank you!" Ruthie said whilst trying to catch her breath _

"_You are very welcome"_

_They stayed up all night talking, about near enough anything and everything, until they fell asleep, in each other's arms. The next morning Martin was first to wake, he noticed the petite brunette in his arms; he slowly wriggled free, trying not to wake her. As he got to his feet he smoothed out his shirt, creased from how he slept, and tip-toed out of the hotel from to go to class._

_Ruthie woke up hours later, she glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed, 4:55pm, as she got up she heard the door knock, she leapt up off the bed to open the door to what she thought was Martin, yet she got an unpleasant surprise._

"_Err Meredith hi."_

"_Hey Ruthie I Just wanted to apologise for the other week"_

"_Don't worry about, come in, it's been ages since we've had a good gossip" Ruthie shut the door after Meredith "So… I never knew you started college here in Florida…"_

"_Oh I only just transferred here, my last college was awful… enough about boring old me, what's happening with you and Martin?"_

"_We're just dating."_

"_Just dating?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Ruthie grew curious of why Meredith was so interested in her and Martin's relationship._

"_So you're taking things slow?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Oh."_

"_Meredith care to tell me why you are really here, I know that you're not just here to apologise" The tone of Ruthie's voice became more serious and bubbling with anger._

_Meredith got to her feet "You really want to know Ruthie, well I'll tell you! Ever since high school you have always had whoever you want, especially Martin. You weren't dating him but you controlled him!"_

"_What!? Controlled him?"_

_Meredith's tone grew more aggressive "Yes, he would never look at a girl in the same way as you, when he dated me in high school; all he would ever talk about is you, what have you got that I haven't. When he came to Florida I was here for him, I became his new interest, we dated, for god sake Ruthie he was my first! Then on new years eve when he magically decided that you were the one for him, he left me a note saying those famous words that I've heard from him times before 'I'm sorry can we be friends.' He left me heartbroken Ruthie, he's mine. When he came back and told me you said no I was over the moon. I pretended I was all supportive, so he'd consider giving us another shot, but then as per bloody normal you come waltzing back in when you feel like it, and he comes crawling!"_

_Ruthie felt her eyes welling up and said quietly looking towards the ground "You spent the night together?"_

"_Yep.Poor old Ruthie" she replied sarcastically_

"_I think you have said enough, get out."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Martins mine."_

"_GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS." Ruthie grabbed Meredith by the arm and dragged her towards the door. As she opened the door to throw her out she saw Martin standing there holding a bunch of daisies. Meredith hurried off leaving Martin staring at Ruthie in confusion. _

"_Ruthie?"_

"_Martin." He handed her the bunch of flowers_

"_There nice."_

"_What just happened between you and Meredith." He tried to put his arm around her but she pulled away._

"_We just had a nice conversation…about you"_

_Martin's face became blank, he knew she knew about him and Meredith._

"_I…I"_

"_I what martin? Cat got your tongue" she shot back spitefully_

"_Ruthie I can explain."_

"_All you ever do is explain, why couldn't you have told me at New Year's then none of this would have happened. You always do this to me."_

"_Do what"_

"_Break my heart." Martin began to pace the room his head in his hands_

"_Ruthie I'm sorry."_

"_Why? Why did you sleep with her? Why did you break up with her in such a low self centred way? She loved you! She still does! And then when I finally get over you, after months of heart break, depression and making not just mine but everyone surrounding me lives miserable, you reappear declaring you undying love for me, I came half way across the country for you, I nearly DIED for you to have my heart broken yet again. Everyone tells me that __we're meant to be__. That we'd finally come to our senses one day, get married and have a fairytale ending, but now I'm questioning the one thing I thought was unquestionable – us."_

"_Ruthie…please" _

_She interrupted "Don't. Don't bother Martin I can't keep putting my heart on the line to get it crushed all the time. I'm going home. I have no reason to stay"_

"_Please, Please don't go, you have a reason to stay – us."_

"_Three months Martin. Three Months"_

"_Three months?"_

"_You have three months to change, to promise to me and yourself that you are ready to commit, because if you come back and I have my heart broken, that's it, you're out of my life- for good. And if you're not back in three months I'll take it you have moved on, so I will too. Please leave, I've got a flight to schedule"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Simon put his arms around his sister to comfort her. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"I feel helpless Rue, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I've got to leave it in the hands of fait, It's been 2 and a half months, he has two weeks left."


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY SORRY IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I UPDATED THIS BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK STILL DO. THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, JUST LIKE TO TELL YOU I DID WELL IN ALL MY EXAMS AND THAT MY AIM NOW BESIDES A MASSIVE HISTORY ESSAY ABOUT BRITAIN IN WORLD WAR 2, I WILL UPDATE ALL MY FICS MORE OFTEN, SO ENJOY! APOLOGIES FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CH,.**

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

_  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

_Michelle Branch- Goodbye to you._

One week remained. 7 days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. As each day passed her hope of Martin returning faded, she had always loved martin but now she was questioning the one thing she thought was unquestionable. She couldn't waste her life dwelling on 'what could have been's' if Martin wanted to return he will but in the mean time she had to live her life. She pulled herself out of bed, and took a good look at herself in the mirror _my god Ruthie don't you look a state._ She grabbed her robe and went for a shower.

Martin sat in a bar the other side of town from his apartment**Sharing a drink** with a _memory_ and a laugh with an **empty** seat. He couldn't get Ruthie out of his mind, why wasn't he in Glenoake fighting for the one girl he truly loved? He was scared. Scared of commitment. He didn't want to jeopardise his relationship with her, but sitting drowning his sorrows wasn't helping either. He had no idea how much he had hurt her, how he inflicted such pain to her for so long, he had to change, be the man that Ruthie deserved, he had to change not just for her sake but for everyone's.

Martin left the bar, not drunk but certainly not sober, he got in his car and drove to the one person stopping him and Ruthie being together- Meredith. He knocked on the door repeatedly before she answered "Hi" she ushered him in.

"I guess you're here to talk about Ruthie huh?"

"Yep."

"About time soon, Martin its been nearly 3 months since that incident , Ruthie's bound to think that you don't lover her now."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess and I'd be with Ruthie right know"

"Err hold on... You're telling me it's my fault!" My nodded, she continued "No Martin, I did not force you into dating me all those months ago, you asked me numerous times. I wasn't the one that forced you to sleep with me, you were all too willing and it's not my fault I fell in love with you. I didn't go to Ruthie's room that night to ruin things between you, I came to apologise, she mouthed of and I went off on one. I mean after all you dumped me with a petty one sentenced note Martin, how do you think I was going to react."

"Look Meredith I'm sorry I really am, as you said you can't help who you fall in love with. And I love Ruthie, I think I always have I was just scared you know. She was my best friend, and a sister to me her family opened their house to me for two years! I'm sorry for all I put you through you didn't deserve it, you are a great girl and don't let anyone tell you any different, I'd hate to lose you as a friend, forgiven?" He pouted a little and opened up his arms, she nodded and they shared a hug. He had to fly back home and face Ruthie, time's ticking, but will she still be waiting?

Ruthie heard a knock at the door, she couldn't be bothered to answer it, the door knocked yet again "Hold your horses I'm coming already" she opened the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor

"Hi Ruthie."

**OH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! MARTIN HAS COME TO HIS SENSES! OH AND THAT CHAPTER WAS TO TIE UP LOOSE ENDS AGAIN SORRY ITS BORING BUT YOU KNOW WE CANT HAVE FIREWORKS EVERY CH , OTHERWISE ITS JUST NOT REALISTIC. HAHAHAHH NEXT CHAPTER ANOTHER TWIST! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one! With school, family problems and what not it's been hard to update all of my fics. Sorry for all my spelling mistakes i'm a fast typer! I also said a twist? its not really a twist come to think of it LOL!Anyway seeming as I left you in a bit of a cliff-hanger the last chapter, enjoy!**

"Peter, is that you!? What are you doing here?" she stepped back taking a good look at him, his once blonde hair was now a mousey brown, his physic went form scrawny boy to a muscular young man "Wow, You look …great!"

"Ruthie!" he opened up his arms, she accepted as they shared a friendly hug "So do you, wow you've grown, not much but you've grown! Do I need a reason to come and see one of my oldest friends?!!?"

"Thanks, I guess not, come on in, everyone will be ecstatic to see you!" She ushered Peter in her following, not realising that someone else had been watching the whole event- Martin. Of course he brushed off the thought that it could be just an innocent gathering and jumped to the conclusion that they were a little more than friends, and if not that they would be. He sat there on the curb wallowing I his own self pity.

Metres away inside the Camden house Peter and Ruthie sat in the living room on the sofa catching up, It had been well over four years since the pair had seen each other last. She had a sudden itch on her leg, as she rolled up her sweats, to relieve the itchiness it revealed the scar from her accidents months before, which automatically caught Peter's attention.

"Ruthie!! How the hell did you get that?" pointing to the scar

"Long story..."

"Well I'm in no rush..."

"Nothing big really, you know the usual… get caught in a hurricane most of a tree falls on you..."

"What were you doing in the middle of a hurricane!?"

"Kind of Running away…"

"From?"

"Martin Brewer"

"You mean baseball-player,-dad's- in-the-marine's Martin?" she nodded "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Because I'm not lanky anymore, I can kick his ass if I wanted to. I could do it now if you want. He's only over the road."

Ruthie looked at Peter confused, no he wasn't. he's back in Florida, maybe he just thought it was martin or that he still lived over the road? "Err Peter I'm sure you could, but Martin is in Florida."

"Ruthie he's not. I saw him a few minutes before I knocked on your door round the corner and I must say he looked a bit worse for wear..."

Ruthie just sank into the sofa and muttered quietly and pinched the bridge of her nose "he's come back" she quickly shot up off the sofa and grabbed the nearest jacket and shoes insight.

"Ruthie where are you going…?"

"I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home, I'm sure Sam and David would love for you to play with them, sorry for this!"

She raced for the door, slamming it after herself; she walked down the driveway looking from right to left to see if he was around. Her heart began to race, whilst her belly was tying itself into knots. As she reached the end of the drive way she saw him, head in his lap, on the curb. She quietly walked up to Martin, not wanting to startle him. She sat beside him.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, but it looks like you have already moved on."

"What?! What gave you that impression?"

"The tall, muscular guy who you were hugging at your door earlier."

"Peter petrowski?"

"No, the muscular, brown haired guy."

"Peter Petrowski."

"Peter's a blonde lanky sod."

"Not anymore that was Peter at the door and is currently sitting on my sofa."

"He's been hitting the gym."

"Yeah. There's nothing going on between me and him, you should stop thinking the worst of me. He just came to say hi that's all, I told you I would wait for you and not a moment more, not a moment less."

He looked up now making full eye contact with her "I'm sorry I was a jerk, that I didn't tell you the truth about Meredith, that I have put you through so much pain in the past. I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right? I haven't stopped thinking about you, I've been miserable without you. I've realised how much I need you. So if you're still interested…"

"You know I am that I always have been. But Martin I mean what I said, I'm not going to have my heart broken again, otherwise I'm gone, for good. C'mon lets head inside, we have got company after all" he flashed her one of his famous smiles as the both got to their feet, as Martin wrapped his arm around Ruthie she felt safer then she had in months.

**Okay it was a short chapter but I just wanted to get the whole "martin you must change" thing out the way! So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. and there will be more drama in upcoming chapters,  
**


	15. Important message

Hey everyone I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months, a lots been going on at home plus with the new term starting, I'm buried with work to do! However! I have a week off from the 21st October, if you guys leave a review saying you want me to continue, I'll try and get all of my fics finished within that week! Sounds like a good deal aye?!

I'VE ALSO BEEN BUSY CO-WRITING 7TH HEAVEN CORNERS 12TH SEASON OF 7TH HEAVEN –ONLINE!

SO HEAD OVER TO 7THHEAVENCORNER DOT COM AND TAKE A READ!

THEY'RE ON THE MESSAGE BOARD SIGN UP FOR FREE TO ACCESS THE FICS

Read the adventures in the RV first! Otherwise you might not understand!

Laura.


End file.
